


Dragon hybrids

by Lilan_1_Dragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tail, F/F, M/M, errrrr werid time line, werid world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilan_1_Dragon/pseuds/Lilan_1_Dragon
Summary: Something strange is happening to the first generation and third gen of Dragon slayersThrown into a world they didn't even knew existed, love is found trust is lost , what will happen in this crazy adventurethus us discontied
Relationships: Acnologia/Igneel (Fairy Tail), Cobra | Erik/Midnight, Happy/Lector (Fairy Tail), Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Wendy Marvell/Original Female Character(s), ect... - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The end?

Gajeel pov

The day after gray got his devil slayers power, We had won angst what we would like to believe was the last of out troubles. Salamander and Ice princess were fighting again but it was nice to have the guild back to how it was, at lest until Master said "Oi! Brats Listen up!" Obviously we all stopped and looked to master. He took a deep breath and said "Fairy tail is disbanding." he exclaimed In a low voice, we all started at him in shock expecting him to laugh as if it was a joke but it never came. "From tomorrow everything will be gone." Our guild marks slowly started to disappear. Finally someone spoke up, it was Wendy, "B...B...But Master where will we all go?!" She asked sounding panicked, she looked like she was about to cry, He sighed "I'm sure other guild will except you, any of you, you are all very strong" He walked towards the door looked over his shoulder one last time and said "This is the end of Fairy tail." the doors to the guild closed and soon people where leaving as well tears falling down their face. Until only me, Wendy and Natsu was left.. Natsu hadn't looked up or said anything since master spoke. "Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked as she walked in front of him. He didn't respond so I went up to him "Oi, Salamander." I say now in front of him, he falls onto my chest, I was about to push him off when I heard quiet whimpers and my shirt getting wet. He was crying, Wendy came over and wrapped her arms around Natsu and silently cried with him. I sighed and put one arm over Natsu and the other on Wendy's back. Our exceeds, that I didn't notice was there, came over and joined in with the hug (Even panther lily). We all just stood there crying in the now abandoned guild hall we all got use to calling home. After a while all crying stopped and Natsu had fallen asleep on me due to all his crying, Wendy look drained and was wobbling on her feet. I put Natsu over my shoulder as I grabbed Wendy's hand, she looked at me confused "You guys are sleeping at my place." was all I said as I pulled Wendy along exceeds following behind. We arrived, my place was a little outside the city. It was nice and had spare bits of scrap metal outside off it. I let go of Wendy's hand to get my key out and she attached her self to my leg. Once I got the door open, I went to my bedroom, I laded Natsu down on the bed and picked Wendy up. "Alright, You guys sleep in here ill be on the couch if you need me." I set her down and went to leave when she grabbed the back of my shirt "Please don't leave me too." Her puffed up eyes already leaking tears , I turn around and put her in bed. Discarding my shirt, I jump into to bed next to her. she turns a bit then gets comfortable cuddled up to my chest as Natsu turns in his sleep and warps his arm around her. I groan a bit before putting my arm over both of them. I heard the door lock, I assume Lilly did it because I little bit after the exceeds came in. Happy Laded on Natsu head and soon fell asleep. My eyes started to get droopy and I soon feel asleep. 

>In the morning<

I woke up to Wendy still cuddled up to me but Natsu wasn't in the bed anymore. I caught sight of him looking into a mirror on my wall, well he was mostly looking at the spot his old guild mark use to be. My heart dropped as I realized something, Natsu didn't have anything earls before Fairy tail and no where he could go after wards, he didn't have any friends that weren't in fairy tail besides from Rouge and Sting. He grew up in fairy tail straight after Igneel left and he didn't know where his friends were going. He could protect them anymore. I focused my attention back on Natsu his hand now coved that spot and he was crying again. I gently unhooked Wends arms from around me and got out of the bed, I walked over to Natsu he noticed me and quickly tried to rub away his tears "Heyy, Gajeel morning, sorry about yesterday." He scarches the back of his neck then lowers his head. I ruffle his hair "Its fine Salamander, get some different clothes on, I'm gonna make breakfast for us all." I say walking out of the room. I made my way to the kitchen but my open front door caught my eye, I swear I heard it lock last night. I go over and close the door continuing my way to the kitchen, something stops me from entering the room though, I could smell Acnologia


	2. Plans Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up to a unusual smell, Things keep getting weirder by the minuet

>Readers pov<  
Gajeel was hesitant to open the door in front of him, Natsu had finished getting dressed, 'He had one of Gajeel's shirts that was a little big on him. Wendy had woken up due to her loss of warmth and cuddles, she borrowed a shirt from Gajeel as well hers seemed more like a dress though.   
"Gajeel!!!" Natsu whined, "You said you were making breakfast!"  
Natsu suddenly froze and looked at the door in shock, Wendy stared as well. I put one hand on the door and held three fingers up with the other one. Slowly putting a finger down as i turned the door knob when i put my last finger down, I pushed the door wide open as we all used our magic in the room "Iron dragon roar" "Fire dragon iron fist" " Sky dragon's Wave wind". Smoke coved the room, once it started to clear, a man with blue markings covering her tan skin was stood there his blue hair moving slightly. The dragon slayers looked at each other and then at their uninvited guest as he started to speak.   
"gezz, Kids nower days, don't know how to greet a guest, huh?" His annoyed tone showed, the first-generation dragon slayers went to attack again, but the man raised his hands in a surrendering way. "Would you kids clam down." He said looking at them tiredly, they got out of their fighting pose but Natsu still had his hands lit, Gajeel's hand had an iron sword, Wendy had air swilling around her. "Your parents told me to come get you lot," They obviously didn't believe him, but he didn't seem to take no for an answer, He ran towards them. He slung Wendy over his shoulder and ran out the house. The other two followed behind them, sacred for the small child in the very dangerous man arms, suddenly the man transformed into the feared dragon. Once in his dragon form, he picked Natsu up with his tail and grabbed Gajeel with claws as he flew up into the sky. Natsu started to get motion sick and started to slip, then the dragon flicked his tail, Natsu flew up and landed on the dragons back. "Oi!! you Dam dragon put me down!!" Gajeel yelled before having to cover his mouth. The large dragon made his way to the Sabretooth Guild, once he arrived he landed on the roof. The dragon alerted the twin dragon slayers that were returning from a mission Rouge was sent to complete, but Sting tagged along saying that without him ‘he would probably mess up’, Rouge wouldn’t complain though. After they saw the dragon holding their fellow dragon slayer friends / Idols hostages, they ran up in an attempted to save them. But he dodged their attacked, the one time they hit him it landed on the two dragon that were already close to being knocked out from their motion sickness, the twin dragon slayers sweat dropped at the two other dragon slayers that they knocked out completely. Then the dragon whipped his tail round the ones attacking him and flew off into the sky while members form the sabretooth guild was yelling and trying to chase the dam dragon. Suddenly a magic circle with unusably words and a wired image in the centre appeared in front of them, it glowed as a portal opened in its place, Acnologia flew into to it. Darkness was all the iron dragon slayer saw, as he slowly opened his eyes things became less dark and less blurry. Once his eyes were fully open he saw he was in something like a guild hall, he sat up and saw six figures looking at him. A man with tan skin, dark grey and light grey, his body was coved with black tattoos walked up to him, then hit Gajeel’s head. “Dam brat! Learn to treat your elders with respect!” He yelled at him, after that loud yell the others woke up first was Wendy, A lady with almost white skin, icy blue eyes and pastel pink hair walked up to her. Wendy looked like she was about to cry when the lady walked up to her, just then a male with red hair, brownish-red eyes and many scars on his skin went up to Natsu. Natsu’s head shot up hitting the male with red hair head as well “Dam it Natsu! Watch what your doing!” the man yelled. Natsu looked up from holding his head “Igneel?” Natsu muttered. “What now brat?” The red-haired man yelled at him before he was cut of be Natsu hugging him while crying, Igneel puts his hand on the crying teens head “Hey come on now Natsu. Everything’s fine” he said trying to comfort the boy in his arms. “Come on don’t cry ya baby.” He said knowing Natsu never turned down a challenge except Natsu just kept hugging him. Wendy was crying in the lady’s arms as she as wailed “Grandeeney!!” as she hugged her closer. “Shhh, Wendy everything’s going to be ok” She said while hugging the girl and patting her head. While Gajeel and Metalicana had a shouting match, Metalicana yelling at Gajeel for being disrespectful and Gajeel yelling at him for disappearing seven years ago. While Rouge and Sting were still freaking out that their Dragons were alive and could look human. Acnologia broke up the reunion though “Glad your all back together and all but are guild mates are waiting to see them.” The dragon slayers looked shocked, only now noticing the wings, scales and tails they all had, before they could ask about their new appendages that both them and their dragon parents had they where pulled into a giant room that was bigger than the hole Fairy Tail building. A bunch of these dragon people looked up and started to yell “Hi”, “Hello”, “Are you the kit ******* keeps talking about?” and other questions and greetings. That was until a loud bang was heard through out the guild and everything went quiet and a girl with black hair, crystal blue and purple eyes, her dragon features where a galaxy colour, and the parts between then wing bone was coved in stars and constellations. “Hello, I am Zodica. I am the guild master here, Welcome to Slayers Den.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be up soon and longer


End file.
